


Lace

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Esther POV, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Jack pays Sarah a compliment.





	Lace

“Mrs. Jacobs, your lace is beautiful. You’re very talented.”

Sarah, who was stirring soup on the other side of the room, looked up with a blush on her cheeks and a smile as bright as the sun. “Oh, that’s mine, not mama’s,” she said. “I made it.” She only looked up for a moment, and then quickly turned back to her soup.

In that moment, Esther Jacobs observed several things:

First, that Jack had started out wringing the length of lace between his hands, cagey and uncertain of how to go about being in a house with adults who may well turn out to be his foes.

Second, that as soon as Sarah spoke Jack’s eyes fixed upon her, and he put the lace down with a kind of reverence.

Third, that David, who had never been one to belittle his sister’s accomplishments, rolled his eyes and buried himself deeper in the book he was reading.

Esther, for her part, picked up the lace and put in the work basket. “We try not to keep things lying around, especially with guests over, isn’t that right Sarah?”

“Mama,” asked Sarah with a dreamy smile, “can I show him the rest after dinner?”

That was when Esther decided that she better take over the soup, before this wayward daughter of hers burnt the water. They would have a lot to talk about once Jack left.


End file.
